


Позволь мне сиять с тобой

by fandom_All_Avengers, LaurielAnarwen



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Скарлетт никогда не сомневалась в принятых решениях.





	Позволь мне сиять с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let me be the one that shines with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232679) by [hardcandys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcandys/pseuds/hardcandys). 



> **Примечание автора:** Я просто рухнула в это, и большая часть деталей о фильмах, в которых они вместе снимались, осталась за бортом, потому что история не об этом. Если это странно — простите. Я хотела больше сосредоточиться на чувствах Скарлетт и на настоящем, переходящем в возможное будущее.  
> Песни для вдохновения: "Yellow" by Coldplay & "Slide Away" by Oasis.

Скарлетт никогда не сомневалась в принятых решениях. Учитывая, что она с десяти лет работала в индустрии развлечений, у неё и выбора-то особого не было. Когда подписываешь контракт на участие в фильме, шоу или пьесе, пути назад нет.  
  
Но кое-что она так и не могла уложить в голове: как ей удалось так долго поддерживать с кем-то дружеские отношения. Не то чтобы тут что-то было не так, просто эта дружба всегда оставалась, ну… только дружбой.  
  
Скарлетт  _обожает_  Криса. Он самый милый и самый чокнутый из всех, с кем ей выпадала удача познакомиться, и он совсем не изменился с их первой встречи.   
  
— Ты моя опора, знаешь, — в полусне бормочет Крис как-то вечером, заняв половину её кровати. Потом он часто повторяет эти слова, и Скарлетт понимает, что ей нравится их слышать.  
  
Впервые они встретились на съёмках “Высшего балла”, и Скарлетт помнит: Крис был взволнованным энергичным непоседливым юнцом, который постоянно пытался с ней заигрывать. Мало того что он её не интересовал, так ещё и пикап-фразочки были просто  _кошмарны_.  
  
“Ой, у меня, кажется, что-то с глазами. Не могу их от тебя отвести”.  
  
“Твоя красота превращает утреннее солнце в жалкое подобие луны”.   
  
“Можно я тебя сфотографирую, чтобы доказать друзьям, что ангелы существуют?”  
  
После полутора недель всего этого она наконец пригрозила, что будет лупить его по морде до тех пор, пока он не сможет больше видеть её “прекрасное лицо, которое изваял сам бог”. Он отвалил. В тот вечер, когда съёмки закончились, съёмочная группа отправилась в отель на прощальную вечеринку. Крис протянул Скарлетт пиво и извинился за своё идиотское поведение. После этого они отлично поладили.  
  
В “Дневниках няни” они снова снимались вместе, и поначалу им было неловко играть любовный интерес друг друга. Сцену с платьем в цветах американского флага им пришлось снимать четырнадцать раз, потому что Крис просто не мог перестать ржать и уже произнести свои реплики. Стоит ли упоминать, что в процессе съёмок их дружба только укрепилась.  
  
Они поддерживали связь все годы между съёмками “Мстителей” и старались встретиться, если было время.  
  
Когда Скарлетт показала ему видео с их свадьбы с Райаном Рейнольдсом, Крис спросил:  
  
— Мне оскорбиться или обрадоваться, что ты не пригласила меня на свадьбу?  
  
Она его пнула. Он засмеялся.  
  
А потом, прямо перед съёмками “Мстителей”, она рассказала ему о разводе. Вернее — в слезах явилась к нему домой. Крис, как и положено лучшему другу, обнимал её, пока она плакала.  
  
— Хочешь, пойду дам ему в морду? — спросил он и поцеловал её в лоб. Она неуверенно рассмеялась сквозь слёзы, и через несколько часов всё было тип-топ.  
  
Бракоразводный процесс закончился во время съёмок “Мстителей”, и Крис вытащил Скарлетт в бар, чтобы отпраздновать. Там они надрались в говно, и Уидон не слишком обрадовался, увидев их на следующий день. Да и они были не особо рады.  
  
Потом они оба были сильно заняты, снимаясь каждый в своих проектах. Общались по большей части сообщениями.  
  
**”Бороду отрастил”.**  
  
_”Ага, видела. Готова спорить, Минка в восторге”._  
  
**”Эй, не будь злюкой. Она это ненавидит. Снова угрожает порвать со мной”.**  
  
_”Мне она никогда не нравилась”._  
  
**”Я знаю”.**  
  
_”:)”_  
  
**”Ты — это что-то особенное, Йоханссон. Скучаю по тебе”.**  
  
_”И я по тебе скучаю. Люблю тя, Эванс”._  
  
**”Тоже тебя люблю”.**  
  
Фильм “Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат” доставил обоим массу удовольствия — не только потому, что они снова снимались вместе, но и потому, что с Себастьяном и Энтони было потрясающе весело работать. Дни съёмок заканчивались вечерами в номере отеля с дрянной едой и дорогим алкоголем.  
  
— Вы с Минкой окончательно разбежались? — спросила она, когда он лежал, устроив голову у неё на коленях, и играл в игру на телефоне.  
  
— Ага. Она сама не знает, чего хочет, а меня это всё достало по самое не могу.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— А вот и неправда.  
  
— Ну, её мне не жаль, а тебя — да.  
  
— Спасибо, наверное.  
  
— Ты иногда такой дурак.  
  
— А вот и девушка, которую я знаю и люблю.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
Начались съёмки “Мстителей: Эры Альтрона”, и не успели они опомниться, как стало известно, что Скарлетт беременна.  
  
— Думаю, это мальчик, — сказал Крис, осторожно похлопав её по животу. Она отпихнула его руку. — Обязательно назови его Рудольф.  
  
— Не в этой жизни, — фыркнула она.  
  
— Это отличное имя, — он надулся. В самом деле  _надулся_.  
  
— Вот своего Рудольфом и назови, — закатила глаза Скарлетт.  
  
Усмехнувшись, он наклонился и поцеловал её в лоб:  
  
— Обязательно. А второго назову Дэшер[1].  
  
— Сочувствую женщине, которая за тебя выйдет.  
  
И вот сейчас, когда пресс-тур и премьера “Мстителей” в прошлом, они наконец могут немного передохнуть перед съёмками “Гражданской Войны”. Крис отправился домой к семье, а Скарлетт осталась в Лос-Анджелесе с малышкой Роуз, стараясь не обращать внимания на мерзкое ноющее чувство, появляющееся всякий раз, как они с Роменом ссорятся.  
  
Есть и другие мелочи, и она не может не думать о том, что точь-в-точь было с Райаном перед разводом. Она действительно любит Ромена и хочет, чтобы у них всё получилось. Он замечательный и заботится о них с Роуз так, будто они — весь его мир. Но он просто не может понять её образ жизни и смириться с тем, каково быть мужем востребованной актрисы.  
  
Он в итоге и предлагает взять паузу. Она не возражает. Может, им пойдёт на пользу побыть какое-то время порознь. Едва он уезжает, она звонит Крису.  
  
— Можешь прилететь сюда на несколько дней, — говорит он. — Ма будет рада тебя видеть, да и сменить обстановку не помешает.  
  
И в самом деле не помешает, но всё так спонтанно. Не похоже на неё.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Попросив маму несколько дней посидеть с Роуз, она садится на первый же самолёт до Бостона. Крис, благослови его Бог, ждёт в аэропорту с её любимым кофе и едой.  
  
— Сейчас мы немного приведём тебя в чувство, — говорит он, заключив её в объятия.  
  
Его предложение в итоге оборачивается тем, что они сидят у пруда в парке, и это её более чем устраивает.  
  
— Что мне делать? — наконец спрашивает она, прервав почти часовое молчание. Он поворачивается к ней и улыбается уверенной, тёплой улыбкой, заставляющей сердце биться быстрее.  
  
— То, что делает тебя счастливой.  
  
Пока Скарлетт не остановилась в доме Эвансов, она и не представляла, насколько они с Крисом близки. Когда он невесомо прикасался к её талии и спине, когда она прижималась к нему на диване, когда он её обнимал, когда они лежали вместе на кровати — всё это прежде казалось таким естественным. Но теперь каждое прикосновение Криса посылало по телу волну жара.  
  
Как-то вечером они вдвоём свернулись на диване перед телевизором; Скарлетт положила голову Крису на колени, а он рассеянно перебирал её волосы. Его пальцы массировали голову и затылок, и она тихонько застонала от удовольствия. И, залившись краской смущения, быстро вскочила, отодвигаясь.  
  
— Всё в п’рядке, Скар, — неразборчиво пробормотал Крис. — Это я дурак.  
  
Вскоре они оба отправились спать. Скарлетт уже начала уплывать, когда осознание обрушилось на неё, заставив широко распахнуть глаза.  _Твою мать_. Утром она ничего не сказала Крису, стараясь вести себя спокойно и собранно, хотя внутри вся дрожала. Он поймал её только ближе к ланчу. Она сидела на пороге у задней двери дома и смотрела на играющих во дворе племянников Криса.  
  
— Не хочешь рассказать, что происходит? — спросил он, садясь рядом. Скарлетт посмотрела на него. В его глазах плескалась тревога, и он хмурился в волнении. Она дотронулась рукой до его щеки, легко обведя скулу большим пальцем.  
  
— То, что делает меня счастливой, да? — мягко прошептала она.  
  
— Всегда. — Сердце ухнуло вниз от искренности и честности, звучащих в его голосе. Она уронила руку.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, Эванс, — пробормотала она, стараясь сдержать слёзы.  
  
— Прости, я не хотел…   
  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнула она. Он моргнул, глядя на неё с разинутым ртом.  
  
— Ты… я… я тоже тебя люблю, — говоря это, он смутился, но не засомневался, и она засмеялась.  
  
— Прости, что так неожиданно. Я люблю тебя, Крис. Не знаю, почему это так долго до меня доходило… — он прервал её, прижавшись губами к губам.  
  
— Надеюсь, прозвучит не слишком пошло, но я готов был бы ждать этих слов вечно, — сказал он, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга.  
  
— Ты такой пошляк, Эванс.  
  
— Люблю тебя, Скар.  
  
— Никогда не переставай этого говорить.  
  
— Ну и кто теперь пошляк?  
  
— Всё ещё ты.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] Дэшер (англ. Dasher) — имя одного из оленей Санта-Клауса. Как, собственно, и Рудольф :)
> 
> [2] Coldplay — Yellow: youtu.be/yKNxeF4KMsY
> 
> [3] Oasis — Slide Away: youtu.be/3GCSUSwcDwg


End file.
